Dripping
by tsuki hatake
Summary: tal vez odiara dicha técnica pero el llevarla a cabo seria más divertido. En el rostro del joven una sonrisa malévola se formo. capitulo 2 Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: este fic contiene lemmon por lo tanto si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad, no me hago responsable ni de reclamos por parte de padres ni de las hemorragias nasales que la lectura pueda provocar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y he de constar que estoy cabreada por la muerte de Neji así que después hare un fic exclusivo de mi amore xD

Rubia tentación

Un joven de larga cabellera rubia subía pesadamente las escaleras del edificio donde vivía, sus clases en la universidad cada día eran más exigentes causando que se sintiera realmente fatigado, en sus manos sostenía una gran cantidad de libros todos sobre arte y sobre la espalda una mochila llena de libretas, pinceles, botes de color y una que otra brocha, sumado a todo esto su estomago rugía hambriento, subió un par de escalones más y se encontró en el pasillo que lo llevaría a su hogar, su semblante de repente mostraba alivio; sin previo aviso sintió un cuerpo muy cerca de el, extrañado se volvió hacia atrás encontrándose con una joven de ojos aguamarina, la falda del uniforme colegial era más corta de lo común dejando ve unas piernas largas y torneadas, la blusa blanca de botones la llevaba ligeramente apretada a su cuerpo produciendo que sus desarrollados atributos resaltaran y su coleta alta dejaba al descubierto la piel apetecible de su níveo cuello.

- Deidara- san ¿Necesita ayuda?- pregunto desenvueltamente la muchacha.

El joven sintió un calorcito en sus mejillas, sentir a su vecina tan cerca y después de varios meses de celibato, la necesidad invadió su organismo.

-Hai, Ino- chan hm- el rubio extendió algunos libros a la jovencita la cual los recibió gustosamente.

Después de algunos pasos más la pareja se encontró frente a la puerta café del apartamento del mayor; Deidara saco de una de las bolsas de su pantalón las llaves, abrió la puerta y le indico a la rubia que podía pasar.

- Ino chan, ¿gustas algo de tomar?hm- ofreció el joven

- Hai Deidara san-

-puedes dejar los libros en la mesa hm- pronuncio mientras se adentraba en la pequeña cocina; la joven obedeció la orden y jalo una silla de la mesa para sentarse en ella; era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de su vecino en los dos años que él tenía en habitar allí, las paredes de un inmaculado blanco estaban decoradas con distintos cuadros casi todos mostraban mujeres en poca ropa exudando sensualidad, todas pudo deducir de la época de los emperadores romanos, frente al modesto comedor se encontraba una salita en forma de L y cerca del ventanal un librero angosto pero lo suficiente alto, el cual estaba inundado de libros tanto de literatura como de arte, en si el lugar se mostraba pulcro y ordenado para pertenecer a un joven universitario, la joven hizo un ademan de levantarse pero fue interrumpida por la presencia del dueño del lugar, en ambas manos Deidara traía un vaso con un liquido verde suave, extendió una de ellas, ofreciendo le la bebida a la joven.

- espero que te guste la limonada hm- termino por guiñarle un ojo, la joven se ruborizo levemente ante tal gesto.

-arigato Deidara san- la muchacha se sentía nerviosa, desde que el joven se mudara al apartamento, había tratado de acercarse a el pero siempre este estaba rodeado tanto de hermosas jóvenes como de apuestos muchachos provocando que la joven se sintiera insegura de dar un paso más adelante en su cordial trato, y aunque esté siempre se mostraba amable y educado su relación no iba más allá de ser buenos vecinos; nunca habían tenido una conversación profunda en sí y ahora extrañamente este la había dejado entrar a su hogar.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba la joven, Deidara se había dado cuenta del interés de la rubia por él, y aunque notaba lo hermosa y seductora que era, decido mantenerse alejado de la tentación, no porque le importara el decir de la gente si no porque prefería mantenerse alejado de algún contratiempo que lo llevara a una convivencia incomoda en el edificio por consecuente había decidido no involucrase con la tentadora Ino.

- Ino chan, ¿tus papas no se molestaran si pasas mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunto desinteresadamente

- Etto, no se encuentran, salieron en un viaje de negocios, así que estaré sola esta semana-

Al joven tal información se le hizo interesante, tal vez si manejaba adecuadamente la situación podría tener una semana llena de noches de pasión, de forma juguetona paso su lengua por sus labios, tal acción no paso desapercibida por la ojiazul, que trago el liquido dificultosamente, lentamente el rubio se acerco a la muchacha y sin previo consentimiento de esta beso sus labios carmín, el beso fue apasionado y necesitado, los labios se movían sincronizadamente rozando y mordiéndose mutuamente, pronto la joven necesito levantarse de su asiento para hacer más cómodo el contacto, sutilmente Ino posiciono una pierna a la altura de las caderas del rubio acercándolo a ella, aprovechando tal insinuación, el ojiazul acaricio la piel de la pierna sintiendo su suavidad, el toque estremeció a la joven la cual suspiro; faltándoles aire separaron los labios pero incapaz de dejar de saborear el cuerpo de la rubia, Deidara paso sus labios hasta el cuello de la mujer lamiendo y mordisqueando causando que la mujer lo apretara más hacia ella con su pierna, y cuando sus cuerpos empezaban a rendirse a la lujuria de las caricias unos golpeteos en la puerta los hizo separase.

En las mejillas de la jovencita se había instalado un pronunciado rubor mientras que en él su hombría había despertado, de mala gana abrió la puerta dejando ver a un rubio con una inmensa sonrisa.

- konishiwa Deidara Niisan- Un rubio de cabello corto y alborotado saludaba alegremente, una gran maleta era sostenida con sus manos y una mochila cargada sobre su espalda.

- konishiwa, otouto- saludo de una forma áspera el mayor al verse interrumpido anteriormente, y es que había olvidado que su hermano pequeño se mudaría con él.

- Etto, ¿Quien es ella?- apunto el menor

Momentáneamente Deidara olvido a su acompañante, volvió su mirada hacia ella, e Ino rápidamente se presento ante el recién llegado.

- Domo, mi nombre es Ino y soy vecina de Deidara san- extendió la mano para entrelazar la del rubio menor.

- mucho gusto Ino chan, soy naruto, hermano menor de Deidara - termino entrelazando la mano que le ofrecía la joven.

-Etto me tengo que retirar, nos vemos después Deidara san, Naruto kun- se despidió la joven.

Los jóvenes se quedaron solos en el apartamento, después de instalar a naruto en su respectiva habitación, decidieron ir a comer algo pues ambos estaban hambrientos.

Al día siguiente Deidara se encontraba en clases, el tema que el profesor estaba impartiendo, el dripping era una técnica relativamente nueva y popular entre los artistas.

- se designa el termino dripping a la técnica que utiliza el goteo para crear una pintura, la técnica se realiza a base de pinceladas y el uso de pequeñas proporciones del cuerpo, como lo son las manos y algunas veces las rodillas, pero en este último caso solo se utilizarían si la obra es de gran tamaño.

Así pues, mis queridos alumnos ustedes utilizaran el dripping en su próximo proyecto- sonrió burlón el maestro al ver las caras expectantes de sus estudiantes- deben usar toda su imaginación y creatividad para poder desarrollar esta técnica y tengan en cuenta de que no debe tener una forma específica o identificable.- termino escribiendo una fecha en el pizarrón- este es el último día para entregar dicho proyecto- golpeteo lo escrito con la pisa que tenía en su mano.

Deidara escucho la exposición, tema absolutamente aburrido para el joven de cabellos dorados, era una técnica estúpida y sin estética, quien es su sano juicio consideraría arte a unas machas en un cuadro carente de forma; él prefería los bellos cuadros del inmortal Botticelli, las representaciones de sus sensuales diosas, y la vivaz mezcla de los colores tan seductores, sugerentes a ser engullidos por la fantasía representada. Y tras pensar en las hermosas mujeres de las pinturas recordó a cierta chica de ojos aguamarina y una idea sumamente pervertida inundo su

mente, tal vez odiara dicha técnica pero el llevarla a cabo seria más divertido. En el rostro del joven una sonrisa malévola se formo.

El timbre de fin de clases sonó, perezosamente la chica de la larga coleta guardo sus libros en su maletín y tras revisar no olvidar nada, se hecho a andar, en la puerta una joven de cabellos cortos y rosas la esperaba, por desgracia ese año les había tocado en diferentes salones pero aun así se veían durante el receso y al final de las sesiones.

- konishiwa Ino- saludo la de cabello rosa

- konishiwa Sakura.. ¿Como te ha ido frente de marquesina?- le pico la pelilargo

- muy bien Ino- cerda ¿ Y a ti, tus neuronas ahora si te funcionaron?- se defendió la otra

En la frente de Ino una venida sobresaltada latía, una cosas era que la insultara pero otra que insinuara que era una descerebrada la molesto.

- claro Sakura, yo si uso la cabeza no como otras, que se la pasan pensando en estupideces, como en Sasuke kun- río malévola

Ahora si se había pasado su amiga, soportaría que la llamara frentona y de otras formas pero insultar al perfecto Sasuke tenía sus consecuencias

- pues al menos el me dirige la palabra no como a ti- le saco la lengua al terminar su frase

- por compromiso, por compromiso frentona- repitió para hacer enojar a su amiga - dudo que agrade de tu compañía- viendo como un sospechoso humo salía de la cabeza de la pelirosa decidió correr hacia la salida del instituto pues si no lo hacía de seguro moriría por el puño de su mejor amiga.

Tan distraída en escapar de Sakura, Ino no reparo en la figura parada en la salida del instituto e irremediablemente se estrello contra esta.

- auch- pronuncio al llevar sus manos a su adolorada nariz - deberías de fijarte por donde..- pero antes de terminar fue cortada bruscamente.

- la que debería de fijarse eres tu hm, me has dando un buen golpe con tu cabezota hm-

La muchacha alzo la mirada al reconocer la voz que le hablaba e instintivamente se sonrojo.

- Deidara san, Que hace aquí?-

- pues deseaba verte, que no es obvio hm- afirmo de forma áspera.

-oh! Etto..- y un golpe en su espalda la desconcentro, un manotazo se había estrellado contra esta, cortesía de Sakura; el joven les vio ceñudo era tan infantil su comportamiento pero si deseaba llevar a cabo lo que su pervertidamente le había revelado horas atrás tenía que soportarlo.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio, la pelirosa se presento ignorando a su llorosa amiga.

- soy Haruno Sakura- extendió una mano y sonrió

- un placer, Uzumaki Deidara- apretó la mano ofrecida

Los ojos jade de sakura se abrieron en sorpresa, ese joven que tenía en frente era el hermano mayor del chico nuevo en su clase, y su pensamiento fue reafirmado cuando escucho la chillona voz del Rubio menor.

-Deidara Niisan ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Has venido por mi?, si te importo ttebayo- pronuncio con ojitos llorosos - oh Sakura chan también está aquí- ahora sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de esperanza.

Al mayor ya se le antojaba absurda la situación y si quería llevar a cabo su plan debía de deshacer de los indeciables, su otouto y la chica del cabello raro de la cual ya había olvidado el nombre.

- Naruto, por que no llevas a tu amiguita a comer un helado, yo invito- trato de sonar lo más agradable posible.

- Etto... Yoo- Sakura trataba de negarse mas la mirada y la voz que le interrumpieron la desarmaron completamente.

- vamos Sakura, hazlo por mí hm- trato de imitar al pervertido de kakashi, compañero de clases, casi todas las mujeres cedían ante tal gesto del peli plata, y ahora él lo utilizaría aun que no fuera con su estilo.

- Hai- termino aceptando la joven

- yo también voy- hablo una joven rubia, la cual habían ignorado hasta ahora, aun que el rubio mayor no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

- Iie tu vienes conmigo hm- le susurro al oído al llegar cerca de ella.

Los otros ensimismado en una discusión ni cuenta se dieron de lo que los rubios hacían; al ver que su hermano y la chica pelirosa ya estaban lo bastante alejados, hablo a la aguamarina.

- sígueme hm- ordeno

- Etto, ¿A dónde vamos Deidara san?

- ya lo veras hm-

Un estudio de un tamaño mediano yacía frente a ellos, saco las llaves de esta y abrió la puerta, le indico a la joven que podía pasar, los ojos de la rubia exploraron el lugar, era espacioso, en un lugar postrado se encontraba un caballete y cerca de este una mesa,sobre ella una paleta con colores, pinceles y botes de pinturas reposaban, al lado contrario de estos objetos, unas esculturas de arcilla se encontraban, algunas deformadas como si hubieran sido explotadas, todo lo dispuesto era digno de un estudiante de arte y no le extraño lo que veía, sin embargo lo que veía frente a ella sí lo hizo, una gran hoja de un material desconocido para ella se encontraba en el suelo de la bodega y cerca de esta unos baldes con pintura.

- Etto Deidara san- comenzó a decir pero al sentir uno de los brazos del Rubio rodearle y apretujar uno de sus hombros callo.

- vamos a hacer arte, Ino, hm- hablo sensualmente- tu me ayudaras, serás mi pincel hm-

Al escuchar las palabras del mayor, Ino se estremeció.

-¿cómo podría serlo? Pregunto aturdida

- para empezar quitándote ese estorboso uniforme hm- señalo burlonamente

La joven se sonrojo mas no se intimido, le deseaba y ahora obtendría lo que en mucho sueños quería; lentamente se desabotono la blusa blanca dejando ver su sostén lila el cual le daba una forma sensualmente redondeada a sus pechos, después llevo sus manos al cierre de su falda deslizado lo pausadamente y una vez completamente abierto la dejo descenderla lentamente por sus largas piernas, a conjunto de su sostén unas bragas lilas de encaje guardaba su sexo, las zapatillas las lazo juguetona mente mientras que las medias las retiro suavemente con sus manos como si fuera una caricia; el rubio no dejaba de ver el espectáculo erótico frente a él, empezaba a sentir como su fisionomía respondía a tan tentadora visión, y sin tapujos observo como la joven retiraba su ropa interior para mostrar su desnudes ante él, la boca se le hizo agua mientras observaba los actos de Ino, deseoso de ser las manos que retiraban la prendas pero se abstuvo. Se acerco a ella y le indico que tomara pintura con la parte que deseara de su cuerpo y así lo hizo la mujer se embadurno las manos, pierna y pechos, comenzó con unas volteretas que salpicaron el papel; Deidara observaba como los enormes pechos de la rubia rebotaban sensual y tentadoramente con cada movimiento producido por su cuerpo, preso del instinto irracional se despojo de su propias prendas, mientras la joven jugueteaba con la pintura ignorante de las intensiones del hombre, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, asustándola por la repentina acción, la sostuvo contra si, oliendo el perfume que desprendía; Ino sentía un hormigueo en su entrepierna pues el erecto miembro del joven estaba en intimo contacto con sus glúteos, a la mujer se le escapo un suspiro, el cual indujo en Deidara una oleada de excitación, despacio, demasiado despacio acaricio el abdomen, las caderas y los muslos hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amante, una vez allí en lo más intimo de su anatomía introdujo un par de dedos que se mojaron de los líquidos vaginales, presiono y palpo los labios vaginales excitándolos para que produjeran mas lubricación, con la mano que aun la sujetaba en un abrazo empezó a presionar los senos en una caricia ruda pero satisfactoria, la mujer gemía entrecortadamente al recibir tanta estimulación, sin reparo la hizo sostenerse en cuatro sobre el papel, la joven estaba expectante, sabía lo que acontecería y no le importaba que fuera pasajero, froto su virilidad sobre la húmeda entrada, de vez en cuando introducía levemente la punta del pene, arrancando gemidos a la muchacha, sabiendo se torturada la joven empezó a autosatisfacerse, descaradamente llevo una de sus manos hacia su vagina y empezó a introducir un par de dedos y comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas, pronto jadeaba con las sensación auto producida; dicha escena le produjo un gran libido al rubio que al igual que la chica en cuatro empezó a frotar su propio miembro, cansado del juego que sostenían, se sostuvo de las caderas de la mujer la cual en su asombro libero la mano con la que se tocaba, y sin aviso introdujo su hombría en la joven, la estreches le produjo cierta dificultad pero el grito sensual que soltó la rubia le indico que era hora de seguir, embistió a la chica por algunos minutos desde esa posición hasta que sintió que los brazos empezaban a fallarle a Ino, se detuvo y salió de ella, los fluidos goteaban mezclándose con la pintura regada, la sangre de un intenso rojo le parecía al artista un toque especial en la obra, la hizo acotarse y pronto se acomodo sobre las piernas de su amante pues su lujuria aun se reflejaba en su enorme erección, e Ino parecía dispuesta a seguir con la faena, pues se tocaba sugerente dándole a entender que aun no estaba satisfecha, empezó a penetrarla una vez mas pero ahora sus labios se deleitaban con los níveos pechos de la joven, succionaba necesitadamente los pezones erectos.

- ¿Te gusta hm?- preguntaba sensualmente sobre el oído de su amante

- ha Hai- apena y podía responder ya que su voz se había convertido en una sinfonía de gemidos entrecortados.- mas, da dame mi mas fu fuerte- exigía la pelilarga

- eres insaciable Ino hm- beso sus labios pasionalmente.

Incrementando la profundidad, el joven alzo las piernas de la rubia, dejándolas reposar en sus hombros; cuando la mujer sintió ser penetrada más profundamente gimió el nombre del Rubio

- Deidara san, Deidara san, hágamelo-

El rubio no respondió pero acelero las envestidas, después de algunos minutos más llegaron al orgasmo, ella con un grito placentero y el eyaculando dentro de la mujer.

Empezaron a incorporarse, el cuerpo le dolía a la rubia mas no hizo ningún gesto delatatorio.

- detrás de esa puerta hay un baño, puedes ducharte si así lo deseas-

- arigato Deidara san- la joven sostuvo sus prendas y aun desnuda se dirijo al baño; dentro de este la mujer dejo cerca del lavabo su ropa y dentro de la ducha vio un banquito, cosa que le extraño, mas no le puso atención , abrió la regadera y las gotas del agua empezaron a mojar su cuerpo llevándose los restos de pintura en su piel, el calor del agua le producía cierto alivio a su adolorido cuerpo mas la sensación de bienestar se disipo cuando la joven escucho que alguien invadía su privacidad, no era otro que Deidara, el cual si pudor se introdujo bajo el agua muy cerca de ella, la mujer al sentir el roce de la piel del joven contra la de ella, le hizo estremecerse, sin permiso, grácilmente la movió para acomodar el banquito bajo el agua y sin más se sentó sobre él, recargando su espalda sobre la baldosa del cuarto, Ino se extraño de la acción más pronto su duda se despejo cuando el ojiazul le indico que se sentara sobre sus piernas, un intenso rubor invadió las mejillas de la pelilarga pues el pene del joven yacía erecto entre sus piernas, por lo tanto la indicación de que se sentara sobre sus piernas no era más que para que la joven se introdujera aquello una vez más; dudosa se acerco a donde reposaba Deidara y sensualmente rodeo con su mano el pene del joven, y con la libre estimulo su propia entrada para humedecerla, lo froto por algunos segundos, sintió como un liquido algo espeso salía de este, liquido pre seminal obviamente, lo unto sobre lo largo del pene para que de igual manera sirviera de lubricación; empezaba a voltearse para quedar a espaldas del ojiazul pero su voz la detuvo.

- frente a mi Ino, quiero probar tus pechos hm-

todo esto no era nuevo para Ino pues conocía demasiado de sexualidad pero una cosa era leerlo en los textos y otra practicarlo así que su rubor aumento considerablemente y se avergonzó ligeramente, mas obedeció la orden sin rechistar, poso sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del rubio y poco a poco bajo hasta sentir la punta del pene rozarle los labios vaginales, suspiro al tacto y se aferro a los hombros de Deidara, movió sus caderas rosando los sexos, ambos gemían por tan exquisita sensación y en un acto de lujuria Deidara llevo sus manos a las caderas de la mujer obligándola a descender completamente e introduciendo su pene en ella, la joven grito sensualmente al sentirse llena una vez más, con frenesí empezó un movimiento de cadera placentero ayudada de las varoniles manos, en su vaivén sus pechos rebotaban muy cerca del rostro de Deidara, los pezones erectos se le antojaban sobremanera así que dejando que la rubia moviera por su cuenta las caderas llevo una de sus manos sobre el pecho derecho presionando lo y sujetándolo, lamió el erecto pezón, después delineo con su lengua la rosada areola y por ultimo introdujo en su boca el pecho degustándolo, Ino se sentía fuera de sí, sus sentidos estaban llenos de lujuria y pasión, no había cabida para ninguna otra cosa que el de satisfacer sus instintos sexuales, la joven se tenso en un último movimiento sintió una sacudida que la llevo al éxtasis y sobre la piel de su muslo sintió un liquido cálido correrse, ambos habían terminado con un extenso orgasmo.

La había dejado en la puerta de su apartamento y aun que le chocaba hacerse el cursi, beso delicadamente los labios de la muchacha, lo hizo como si de un gracias se tratase pues queriendo protegerse de malos entendidos le informo a la joven de su situación y de que sin duda lo que había pasado no le ataba a ella, Ino comprendió y acepto los términos de su relación, ella como él sentía una gran atracción física pero sus sentimientos estaban guardados para un chico de cabello negro. Se sintió aliviado al verse sin ataduras y con una mujercita que satisfaseria sus deseos carnales cuando lo necesitara pero por un lado se sentía envidioso, Ino le había confesado que amaba a otro joven y no estaba seguro de querer compartirla, mas debía contener su egoísmo pues ella misma había acepto compartirlo si a él se le antojaba dormir con alguien de su mismo sexo; si, le había confiado su secreto, el Deidara Uzumaki era bisexual y ya tenía un amante de planta el cual había ignorado los últimos meses debido a sus ocupaciones; pero la sensualidad que despedía la chiquilla lo hizo caer en la tentación, ahora tendría que hablar con su pelirrojo compañero pues sus noches de pasión con la rubia apenas empezaban y si Sasori lo quería de verdad tenía que aceptar a Ino como parte de la relación.

Notas de la autora:

Muajajaja oh kami soy una hentai xD bueno he de confesar que la idea original es de mi Imoto Aby-chan, Etto y ps al fin escribiré mi tan anhelado Yaoi, el siguiente capitulo será un Deidara/sasori y el tercer y ultimo capitulo será... Una sorpresa jejeje! .

Bueno tmb he de decir que estoy muy agradecida con las personas que siguen mis otras historias y si eres nuevo leyendome, anda ve y le mis otras historias xD no, mentira, has lo que desees!

Y como petición, podrían dejarme un comentario siii? Anden digan que si! Escriban algo que me de ánimos de seguir escribiendo!

Sin mas se despide: Tsuki Hatake.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia este fic contiene lemmon yaoi explícito, leer en la intimidad de su habitación xD no me responsabilizo de hemorragias nasales.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Pelirroja pasión

Las gotas de agua erizaban su blanca piel, el frío Contenido en el liquido lo ayudaba a mantenerse despabilado, la fecha para la entrega del proyecto estaba próxima y no estaba muy seguro de presentar lo que había realizado con la rubia, sin duda era un ejemplar digno del dripping, aunque los fluidos en ella eran su toque especial; sonrió ladinamente al recordar.

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel evento e intento hablar con Sasori, mas este no había respondido a sus mensajes, tal vez aun estaba ofendido por haberlo dejado en el olvido los últimos meses, no obstante en clases lo pillaba observándolo; suspiro al sentir que la agua se tornaba cada vez más fría, su piel flaqueó al leve cambio de temperatura erizándose; cerro la llave del agua y salió de la ducha, se amarro una toalla alrededor de la cintura y procedió a secar su dorado cabello.

Caminaba entre las calles dirigiéndose a la universidad, la cual se encontraba muy cerca del edificio donde residía, la luz del sol aun era tenue; se acomodo la bufanda en su cuello, escondiendo su nariz tras de esta; el comienzo del invierno había sido más frío de lo esperado, y la brisa helada que golpeaba sus mejillas le lastimaba causando que estas se tornaran de un color rojizo. Pronto llego a su destino, camino por unos minutos más hasta que llego al aula que le correspondía, esta vez había sido uno de los primeros en llegar, paseo su vista por las otras tres personas en el recinto esperando ver al siempre puntual Sasori, pero no lo encontró y antes de que la extrañeza se hiciera presente, una voz se manifiesto desde su espalda.

- ¿A quién buscas?-

- es más que obvio hm- volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente al recién llegado.

- mi celular está repleto de mensajes tuyos- lo miro con cierto recelo- eso podría considerarse acoso, Deidara san - las palabras del pelirrojo eran serias, casi un reproche.

- necesitaba hablar contigo hm-

- demo, no hay nada que hablar, después de un casi dos meses sin vernos, esta mas que implícito que esto termino-

- no lo creo- le hablo burlo el Rubio

- ¿No?- miro ceñudo al rubio- Deidara, cuando...- Sasori tuvo que callar su alegato pues escucho como el profesor entraba al aula de clases y tras de él una masa de estudiantes- lo dejaremos para después- termino sin esperar a que Deidara le contestara o le diera la oportunidad de refutar.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, el frío aminoro con el paso de la mañana a la tarde; al termino de la última clase del día, los jóvenes estudiantes guardaban sus libretas y libros, así como guardaban el exceso de ropas que habían usado en la mañana para no congelarse. Deidara había terminado primero que Sasori, por lo cual lo esperaba pacientemente afuera del salón, aun llevaba un suerte cubriendo su torso, aunque el clima ahora era más tibio, las ráfagas de viento eran frías, poniéndole la piel de gallina al ojiazul; Sasori salió del aula, observo al rubio que le veía directamente, a él le encantaba eso del ojiazul, esa seguridad y honestidad que desbordaba su azulina mirada.

-¿Te apetece un té caliente? Hm-

- no, tengo ganas de un frappucino caliente-

- mmm, tendremos que comprarlos para llevar, solo tengo té en el estudio- le guiño un ojo al pelirrojo y empezó a caminar

- no he dicho que iré contigo al estudio-

Deidara se detuvo sin darse vuelta

-pensé que querías hablar-

-Iie, tú eres el que insiste- hablo con leve enfado Sasori

- demo, tu discurso se quedo a medias esta mañana, ¿que acaso no quieres terminarlo?-

Las últimas palabras ofendieron al chico de ojos carmín, de repente había cambiado la situación, al parecer ahora él era el que quería aclarar lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero no era así, pues era consciente de su situación. Bajo la mirada ante la impotencia, de verdad amaba al rubio, pero no era tonto, él sabía que Deidara disfrutaba de su libertad.

- Deidara yo..- y antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su mejilla, acariciándola, subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color cielo.

- Gomen Sasori, solo estaba bromeando, yo quiero aclarar las cosas entre nosotros- Sonrió amable y dio una caricia fugaz a los labios del pelirrojo.

- el té está bien- afirmo al momento en que Deidara retiraba su mano.

Sasori observaba el mural que reposaba sobre el suelo del estudio, su tamaño era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir una de las paredes del lugar; las machas tan diversas en tamaño le confundieron al joven de rojo cabello, y no solo eso, casi en el centro del papel unas manos impresas justamente al lado de unas grandes manchas.

- ¿Qué te parece? Hm-

Deidara había llegado al lado del pelirrojo con dos tazas de té humeante. Le ofreció una a su compañero, el cual la recibió sin quitarle la vista a la obra frente a él.

-me parece exagerada- contesto honestamente.- e incompleta- termino.

- el pincel era demasiado grande hm-

La aseveración produjo que Sasori volteara a verlo con un gesto de duda. Y rápidamente Deidara le explico lo que había acontecido con Ino, conforme relataba el rubio, el rostro de Sasori había cambiado de expresión, al fin de esta su rostro se mostraba estupefacto y dolido. El pelirrojo no era muy afecto a demostrar sus emociones, siempre se mostraba sereno ante cualquier situación, solo existía un sentimiento que su hermoso rostro no podía ocultar y ese era la tristeza. Dejo la taza de té a medio terminar en la mesa más cercana que se encontró, tomo su mochila y apresuro sus pasos hacia la salida, sin embargo no llego a su objetivo, la mano de Deidara le había detenido casi con rudeza.

- no pensé que fueras tan celoso-

- ni yo que fueras un patán-

- tú mejor que nadie sabe que no quiero un compromiso serio aun-

- demo, eso no significa que puedas jugar con las personas- el pelirrojo a pesar de hablar quedamente, en su interior se sentía traicionado y dolido- ¿Lo sabe ella?- pregunto casi en un susurro.

- Hai, y lo acepta, aunque no le he hablado de ti aun- confeso sin más.- deseo que se conozcan, los dos me gustan mucho-

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron desmesuradamente, el rubio no solo le había contado sobre su desliz con la rubia, sino que también deseaba que sus amantes se conocieran en persona, ¿Que tan retorcido podía ser eso? Se preguntaba Sasori. Volteo para quedar frente a Deidara y afrontarlo, no sabía que pensar ni que decir.

- sé que es un poco extraño todo esto, pero no quiero perderte... Sabes que te he sido fiel, hasta ahora, e Ino es muy hermosa y agradable, te gustara cuando la veas- Deidara trataba de convencer al joven frente a él- a demás ella está de acuerdo con mi situación, solo serán ustedes dos- casi suplico.

- no...no lo sé Deidara- la boca la sentía seca y las palabras parecían dolerle al salir- Tu sabes que nunca he estado con una mujer, yo no soy como tú, a mí solo me agradan los chicos-

- pero nunca los has intentado, dale una oportunidad hm- trataba de sonar calmado, pero su paciencia se estaba terminando- ¿Lo harías por mi?- pregunto a milímetros de los labios del pelirrojo.

Sintió el aliento del ojiazul, y tembló, como negarle algo a tan seductor hombre, sentía que en cualquier momento sus labios se rozarían; esos labios que había extrañado por lo largo de dos meses, y sin importarle sus propios deseos acepto a la petición de su amante.

- Hai-

Deidara estrello sus labios casi de forma brusca sobre los de Sasori, en un beso salvaje y pasional; mordían y succionaban sus labios, enrojeciéndolos. El calor recorría sus cuerpos como si de una llama se tratara, bruscamente los jóvenes se despojaron de sus ropas ansiosos de satisfacer la necesidad del uno por el otro. Deidara sentía la impaciente necesidad de poseer el níveo cuerpo de su acompañante, lentamente lo dirigió a la zona donde se encontraba el mural a medio terminar, acaricio el bien formado abdomen de su amante, mientras que sus labios pasaban de los labios del pelirrojo al cuello de este, dejando húmedos besos en el.

Las caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio, excitaban al joven de ojos carmín, el cual empezaba a sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba, y no solo la suya sino que la de su compañero también pues podía sentir como algo semiduro se rozaba en una de sus piernas; gemían ante el placer que sentía.

El fuego de la pasión los consumía lentamente, pero antes de ceder ante la lujuria el pelirrojo separo al ojiazul.

- quiero contribuir- decía con la respiración agitada Sasori

Los ojos de Deidara mostraron duda ante tal aseveración, y antes de poder hablar, Sasori le beso lentamente para continuar.

- la pintura baka, yo también deseo ser tu pincel- le volvió a besar con mas frenesí, se separaron y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en los labios del rubio.

Embadurnaron sus cuerpos de pintura, salpicaron la hoja de colores entre besos y caricias, y una vez que el fuego de la pasión se instalo en sus pieles continuaron lo que habían dejado sin terminar.

Deidara se encontraba tumbado sobre la hoja con el torso elevado sostenido con sus dos brazos extendidos levemente hacia atrás de su espalda, gemía al sentir la cálida lengua de su amante lamber despacio su miembro, y de vez en cuando gruñía cuando este lo mordía juguetonamente; gimió aun mas fuerte al sentir como el pelirrojo lo había introducido completamente en su boca succionando y chupando; después de unos minutos de sexo oral, sintió estremecerse y termino eyaculando en la boca de su amante. Sasori se incorporo al recibir la semilla del ojiazul, y se arrodillo, trago el semen y trato de recobrar la calma, sin embargo no fue posible, Deidara le había besado probando su propia semilla de sus labios; la fuerte mano del rubio se cerró alrededor del miembro palpitante y erecto de Sasori, masturbándolo; mientras su mano ejercía una deliciosa presión en el pene del pelirrojo, le besaba bruscamente y en un arrebato le mordió, produciendo una leve herida en el labio inferior del chico de ojos carmín.

Sasori empezó a sentir que culminaría y tras unos jalones más, se derramo, llenando la mano del rubio y sus propios muslos de semen. Ambos estaban agitados, pero no satisfechos del todo.

- ponte en cuatro- ordeno con voz seductora el ojiazul.

El pelirrojo no contesto pero obedeció la orden, una vez en esa posición, Deidara se posiciono sobre él, recostando su cuerpo sobre la blanca espalda de su amante, pero sosteniendo su peso en sus propias piernas y rodillas; el rubio llevo sus manos a los pezones del pelirrojo acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos y apresándolos, produciendo una corriente eléctrica en su amante, mientras estimulaba los pezones mordisqueaba y besaba la espalda del joven, incitándolo.

Sasori gimoteaba fuertemente ante las acciones de su compañero, pero lo que le causaba mas placer era el roce del pene erecto del ojiazul sobre sus glúteos, tras unos minutos de caricias estimulantes, sintió como un dedo acariciaba su única entrada, se tenso, era conocedor de que al principio dolería recibir al rubio pero ya estaba acostumbrado a tan placentero dolor.

Deidara se retiro levemente del cuerpo del pelirrojo; baño sus dedos con un lubricante que tenía cerca y volvió a acomodarse en la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente.

Sasori se estremeció al sentir el dedo de Deidara una vez más, en esta ocasión se sentía húmedo y resbalaba más fácilmente por su entrada, produciendo menos dolor y mas placer, tras unos segundos un segundo dedo fue introducido; el joven gruño por tal intromisión.

Deidara sentía que aquello no podía continuar de esa forma y tras lubricar la entrada que lo esperaba, se acomodo y penetro a su amante; Sasori soltó un gruñido doloroso al principio, sin embargo tras unas cuantas envestidas, el dolor se fue, dejando una sensación de infinito placer, ambos gemían incontrolablemente, y sus cuerpos sudorosos se estremecían por tan exquisita forma de amar. Culminaron entre jadeos y gruñidos, Deidara derramándose en el interior del pelirrojo y Sasori eyaculando sobre la hoja del mural.

Ambos chicos se turnaron para ducharse; ahora se encontraban vistiéndose; recogieron el desorden que hicieron con las pinturas y salieron del estudio con total naturalidad.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento de Deidara, Sasori había decidido pasar la noche en casa del ojiazul, obviamente en un cuarto aparte, pues estaba al tanto de que el hermano menor de su "novio" ahora vivía con él. Cargaban algunas bolsas con alimentos y bebidas; naruto le había llamado a Deidara, informándole que no había comida en la nevera y que ya a casi las 7 de la tarde y el aun no probaba alimento.

Deidara introdujo la llave en la cerradura, le dio un par de vueltas y en cuanto abrió la puerta un agradable olor inundo su nariz; El aroma del arroz y de algún asado que no pudo definir del todo le provocaron apetito. Ambos jóvenes se adentraron al departamento, el olor se intensifico y escucharon unas risas dentro del la cocina.

- Iie naruto kun- dijo alegremente una voz femenina

- demo en verdad quiero hacerlo-

- ya dije que no naruto, no es necesario-

- pero..- Los labios del rubio fueron sellados por un delicado dedo.

- yo lo hago por gusto naruto kun- Ino le regalo una sonrisa sincera a naruto, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en este.

La escena era observada por dos pares de ojos; Sasori se encontraba indiferente ante esta, pensando que el hermano de Deidara había invitado a alguna amiga, sin embargo al observar los ojos azules de su compañero se incomodo. El rubio mayor observaba tenso la escena y el ceño lo tenía levemente arrugado como si lo que viera no le agradara en absoluto.

- Deidara san- pronuncio feliz Ino al percatarse de la presencia del rubio mayor.

- konishiwa- saludo Sasori al ver que Deidara al parecer no reaccionaba.

Ino observo al pelirrojo, le sonrió y después le saludo.

-konishiwa- espero algunos momentos, hasta que Deidara presentara a su acompañante, sin embargo este paso de lado ignorando a todos los presentes y empezó a sacar lo que traía en las

bolsas, ante tal acción Ino continuo- mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, soy vecina de Deidara san y Naruto kun- agrego sin darle importancia al comportamiento de Deidara.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de sorpresa, frente a él estaba la mujer que había seducido a Deidara, la misma que había hecho suya en el estudio, y con la que compartiría al rubio; ahora entendía el comportamiento de su amante, estaba celoso de su hermano menor.

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Sasori- dijo disimulando bien lo que sentía en ese momento.

- oe, y yo soy naruto, hermano de Deidara- sonrió ampliamente el menor.

Sasori encontró encantadora la sonrisa del menor, sin duda era muy diferente a Deidara, el cual sonría muy pocas veces.

- Etto, Ino chan, ha preparado bakudan y ramen, se ven tan deliciosos- los ojos de naruto resplandecían como dos estrellas.

-hmp- fue el único sonido que emitió Deidara.

- Naruto, dijo que era tu comida favorita- la chica se sonrojo levemente al dirigirse a Deidara.

Deidara no expresó ningún comentario, se dedico a servirse un poco de lo preparado por la rubia y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Naruto ignoro las acciones del su hermano, "igual y este siempre había sido un poco amargado" pensaba el menor, mientras tanto Sasori se sentía cada vez mas incomodo y la rubia parecía afligida por el actuar de Deidara. El joven de ojos carmín percibió el estado del ánimo de Ino e impulsado por una extraña fuerza le dedico unas palabras a la joven.

- el es así, con lo que considera suyo, pronto te acostumbraras- le susurro casi al oído a la rubia.

La joven de cabellos dorados se ruborizo; intento decirle algo al pelirrojo pero este ya se encontraba lejos de ella, sirviéndose algo de comida y platicando amenamente con naruto; Ino observo como los otros dos se unían a Deidara en el comedor y haciendo caso a su nuevo amigo, tomo un plato y sirvió ramen para ella.

Durante la comida naruto explico cómo era que Ino había terminado por preparar los alimentos que ahora ingerían y que el totalmente agradecido le había ofrecido hacer sus tareas del colegio, pero esta se había negado rotundamente. Todos, excepto Deidara, reían con los relatos de naruto y algunas veces Sasori e Ino contribuían con historias propias. En si había sido una velada agradable aunque el rubio mayor no intervino mucho en la plática. Pronto empezó a anochecer, los chicos terminaron de recoger el desorden de la cocina y de lavar los trastes sucios.

-arigato Ino chan- agradecía naruto al despedir a la chica del ojos aguamarina.

- no fue nada naruto, fue un placer para mí cocinarles-

- todo estuvo muy delicioso- secundo el pelirrojo y finalmente agradeció- arigato-

Tanto naruto como Sasori voltearon a ver a Deidara, esperando que este también agradeciera pero no lo hizo.

- te acompañare a tu apartamento hm- dijo monótonamente Deidara.

- no es necesario, yo..- la mujer no continuo pues el ojiazul ya la había jalado hacia la salida, sin importar lo que ella decía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la joven, Deidara no tardo en sincerarse, le contó sobre su relación con Sasori y el hecho de que él estaba de acuerdo con que ambos fueran amantes. A la mujer no le agradaba del todo la situación, tenía que compartir al rubio con otro hombre, y aunque aceptaba la bisexualidad del joven frente a ella, no esperaba conocer a la pareja masculina de este, era extraño, incluso enfermizo pensaba ella.

Deidara le dedico unas palabras dulces y alego que ellos dos serian los únicos en su vida, y que los tres, con buena comunicación podrían llegar a tener una relación realmente grandiosa. Ino aunque indecisa con su decisión acepto los términos de su "noviazgo con ambos chicos".

-ambos seremos tus novios Ino chan- había pronunciado seductoramente Deidara antes de besar fervientemente los labios de la rubia.

Notas de la autora:

Konishiwa! Etto les debo una disculpa a los que siguen esta historia la verdad no tenía inspiración para continuarla y al ser mi primer Yaoi estaba muy nerviosa. Espero que allá gustado este capítulo, al parecer el anterior no tuvo mucho éxito U.u. Snif estoi muy triste porfa dejen un comentario aunque sea pequeñito para saber si les ha gustado.

Prometo no tardarme mucho en subir el capítulo final y les adelanto que estoy incursionando en la comedia a sí que mi próxima historia será del todo el grupo de shinobis xD.

Sin más se despide Tsuki Hatake.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovers

La mujer gemía descontroladamente y aunque los movimientos de su amante no eran inexpertos, si denotaban cierto nerviosismo como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que hacía; sintiéndose un poco atrevida beso los labios entreabiertos debido a los gemidos que escapaban de estos, los beso al principio delicadamente en un roce y al percatarse de que el hombre no oponía resistencia lo profundizo. El joven de cabellos rojos sentía una oleada de excitación al sentir los labios de la rubia aprisionando los suyos, y las manos femeninas aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que Sasori intimidaba con una mujer, y las sensaciones eran tan diferentes a estar con alguien de su propio sexo; para empezar, lo pronunciados pechos que al principio se le hicieron exagerado ahora se le antojaban exquisitos, con una textura suave y un sabor entre dulce y salado; sin embargo lo que más le deleitaba era estar dentro de ella, en esa cavidad estrecha y húmeda, que cada que cada vez que se adentraba en ella, las contracciones de esta estimulaban su pene.

Los amantes se tocaron un poco más y tras unas estocadas más del joven de ojos carmín, convulsionaron al mismo tiempo en que un orgasmo recorría sus cuerpos.

La respiración de Ino era entrecortada y dificultosa al igual que la de Sasori quien reposaba junto a ella; ambos jóvenes se encontraban absortos en sus propios pensamientos, y podrían haber seguido así por más tiempo, si una voz no los hubiera sacado de su trance.

- lo ven, fue más fácil de lo que creían hm- Deidara profería al tiempo que con unas toallitas de papel limpiaba los restos de semen que había en sus manos al derramarse cuando se masturbaba al presenciar el acto de los otros dos.

Los aludidos voltearon a verlo con cara de sorpresa, tan envueltos en la lujuria habían estado que habían olvidado la presencia del rubio.

- hm, al parecer me habían olvidado-

- Deidara kun, no es eso... Etto- trataba de excusarse la rubia.

Por su parte Sasori comenzaba a incorporarse y a buscar algo con que cubrirse, al ver que no había nada a la mano con que ocultar su desnudes halo la sabana que los cubría y dejo desnuda a Ino; Aun se encontraba contrariado por la experiencia que acaba de vivir y le valía un comino el poco pudor que la rubia pudiera tener; Camino pesadamente hasta el cuarto de baño ante la mirada de Deidara e Ino, mas no le importo, deseaba ducharse, lavar las caricias de la rubia y enjuagar el sabor del cuerpo de la mujer de su boca. Ino rápidamente busco su ropa para vestirse ante la mirada de Deidara, se sentía extrañamente avergonzada, no le molestaba haber tenido público mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con Sasori, pero el actuar frío del pelirrojo le incomodo, y su sentir lo percibió el rubio.

- ¿te vas tan pronto Ino chan?, deberías de ducharte antes ¿No? Hm-

- lo aré cuando llegue a mi casa- respondió sin sentimiento la joven.

- ¿Estas molesta? O ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto fastidiado Deidara.

La joven detuvo sus acciones, miro por algunos segundos al ojiazul y respondió.

- tal vez... Esto... No es normal-

-pensé que no te importaba-

- si hubieras preguntado eso esta mañana antes de salir con Sasori, te habría dicho que no, demo ahora que conozco un poco más a Sasori kun, no estoy muy segura- hablo con confusión la joven.

- era necesario- soltó el mayor como si en verdad no importara.

- ¿Necesario?... No lo entiendo, Sasori y yo te queremos a ti, ¿Por que debíamos estar juntos?- la voz de Ino cada vez salía mas dolorosamente.

- pudieron negarse y no lo hicieron... Lo aceptaste por que en el fondo el también te gusta hm- Deidara empezaba a sentir un poco de molestia; él no era un enfermo con deseos retorcidos. El solamente deseaba que la relación de los tres fuera única, que existiera un amor único entre los tres, y a demás no les había obligado a nada.

Ino sintió una leve pinchazo en su interior, en cierto modo lo que decía el ojiazul era muy cierto; el pelirrojo era muy atractivo y su carácter encantador.

La joven empezó a vestirse con urgencia, la situación se había tornado pesada e incómoda, a demás estaba el hecho de que se sentía confundida.

El agua era tibia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y un leve vapor empezaba a llenar el espacio; el líquido recorría su cuerpo, sintiendo como se deslizaba desde su cabello rojo, pasando por sus pectorales y espalda, los glúteos y su entrepierna hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies. Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar sus dudas. Intentaba en vano creer que el agua se llevaría cualquier rastro de la joven rubia, sin embargo el sonido de los gemidos aun los podía escuchar claramente, se sentía extraño, con sensaciones que nunca creyó experimentar; pensaba en ella, en la intimidad que habían compartido, en la cita que se había llevado a cabo un par de horas atrás. Ino le agradaba, su forma expresiva, alegre y a veces algo ruidosa contrastaban a la perfección con su personalidad seria y tranquila, era como si se complementaran, y aun que no le atraía física o emocionalmente, no dejaba de admitir que la joven le había excitado y que cada roce y caricia que compartió con esta lo disfruto, -" y he allí el dilema"- se dijo en un susurro Sasori. Le costaba creer que le atrajera una mujer, desde muy pequeño siempre asistió a internados solo para varones por lo tanto tenía nula experiencia con el sexo opuesto, sin embargo constantemente se sintió atraído por algún compañero y ahora en la universidad no era diferente, convivía con las muchachas de su clase mas ninguna le despertó algún deseo ni sexual ni emocional, y a demás estaba el hecho de que amaba a Deidara, no cabía duda de ello, y cualquier cosa que sintiera por Ino era meramente sexual; estrujo su cabello estaba tan confundido, trataba de convencerse que Ino solo le despertaba lujuria, sin embargo estaba seguro que le agradaba y no aceptarlo le empezaba a exasperar; y como si de una visión se tratase la respuesta llego a él; la verdadera causa de su molestia era la actitud de Deidara, el único beneficiado de que Ino y él se relacionaran tanto sexual como emocionalmente era el rubio. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba enfadado con el rubio, ya no iba a negar lo obvio aceptaría su atracción por Ino pero dejaría en claro que no permitiría que Deidara jugara con sus sentimiento ni con los de la rubia.

Salió de la ducha después de lavarse, se amarro una toalla a la cintura y con otra empezó a secar su cabello, cuando entro a la habitación se percato de que ninguno de los dos rubios se encontraba en ella; la cama aun seguía desarreglada y su ropa desparramada en el suelo, procedió a recogerla y a vestirse, cuando hubo terminado de cambiarse, recogió las sabanas sucias de la cama; Llego hasta el cuarto de servicio muy cercano a la cocina, donde Deidara parecía cocinar algo, sin embargo no le tomo importancia, deposito las sabanas en la lavadora y procedió a dirigirse a la salida del departamento.

- me voy- hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el ojiazul.

- hmp- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Habían pasado un par de días, el pelirrojo había tenido una conversación demasiado seria con Deidara, motivo por el cual el rubio estaba un poco distanciado con ella y Sasori; se ruborizo al pensar en este ultimo; en los últimos días se habían tratado mas y se había dado cuenta de que cada día que pasaba le gustaba más, sin embargo su amor platónico por Sai, un chico un año más grande que ella, no le era indiferente; suspiro; Deidara a pesar del leve distanciamiento aun le buscaba y en algunas ocasiones habían tenido encuentros nada castos. Caminaba desganadamente, absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien la hizo regresar a la realidad.

- Ino chan- le llamo una voz femenina.

- ¿He?- voltio cansina hacia donde la llamaban.

Una peli rosa corría hacia ella, ondeando sobre sus manos dos trozos de papel.

- ¿Que pasa Sakura?- pregunto a la peli rosa, una vez que le dio alcance.

Sakura no tenía aliento por la carrera realizada, así que descanso un poco antes de responderle a su amiga.

- mira- extendió los papeles a Ino, incapaz de hablar aun.

La joven de ojos aguamarina observo los papeles, era dos invitaciones para la fiesta que Naruto había organizado en honor al reconocimiento que le otorgaron a Deidara por su pintura; no se sorprendió en absoluto, pues el Uzumaki menor ya le había invitado.

- oh!- soltó a la ligera.

Dicha expresión enfado a la Haruno.

- Ya lo sabías ¿No? Ino- cerda- gruño Sakura

- ¿Y?-

-¿y?, pues no me habías dicho nada-

- pues no veo la relevancia en ello, Naruto ya me había dicho que te invitaría... Le gustas frente de marquesina- hablo tranquilamente.

La peli rosa se sonrojo por un leve instante, pero la forma en que se expresaba Ino no era común en ella, no había burla en sus palabras.

- Etto, ¿Te encuentras bien Ino chan?- pregunto preocupada la Haruno.

- Hai! Solo estoy un poco cansada, la clase de gimnasia estuvo pesada- le sonrió a su amiga, tratando de no preocuparla.- bueno nos vemos en la noche Sakura- la rubia se despidió con un movimiento de mano y procedió a dirigirse a su hogar.

La música apaciguaba el alboroto que Naruto hacia en la sala y cocina del departamento, y aunque escuchaba una melodía relativamente tranquila, su paciencia comenzaba a llegar a sus límites, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había accedido a la petición de su hermano menor, tal vez había sido la euforia del momento, o la mirada sugerente del pelirrojo cuando recibió su reconocimiento; Y en medio de la música y de los ruidos de Naruto, trataba de recordar como su hermano menor llego a convencerlo.

Flash Back

Deidara se dirigía a un par de muchachos; uno de ellos poseedor de un cabello rojo intenso y el otro de un cabello dorado electrizante, parecían conversar amenamente pues en sus expresiones una disimulada sonrisa se dibujaba. En sus manos yacía el reconocimiento por haber obtenido el lugar número uno del proyecto final; llego junto a los muchacho que al sentir su presencia voltearon a verlo.

- felicidades Niisan- felicitaba con una enorme sonrisa naruto a Deidara.

Deidara soltó un bufido de autosuficiencia a su hermano menor, pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver al pelirrojo, el cual al sentir la mirada del rubio se sonrojo imperceptiblemente; Sasori estaba perdido en esos ojos azules que lo escudriñaban, sentía el deseo arrebatador de poseer los carnosos labios de su compañero, y trato de expresar todo ese deseo con su mirada, la cual Deidara capto inmediatamente; por su parte Naruto habla y hablaba sin poner atención a los meyores, hasta que se refirió a su hermano mayor.

- por favor Niisan ¿Podemos?- naruto tenía ojitos de gatito abandonado.

-¿Nani?- lo miro contrariado dejando las miradas insinuantes entre él y el pelirrojo. Naruto hizo un puchero al verse ignorado.

- decía que..-

- no importa, tienes mi consentimiento- corto Deidara, quería ahorrarse todo el cuchicheo de naruto, en ese momento le urgía más salir corriendo de allí con Sasori, que escuchar lo que tuviese que decir su otouto. - si nos disculpas, Sasori y yo tenemos asunto que atender- le dio una señal con la mirada al joven de rojos cabellos y este asintió.

Naruto no le tomo importancia al comportamiento de los mayores, el ya estaba planeando en su cabecita la fiesta en honor a su hermano mayor.

Fin flash back.

Ahora lo entendía todo, estaba tan deseoso de pasar la tarde amando al pelirrojo que ignoro lo que decía naruto y termino aceptando para que este no los retuviera por más tiempo; suspiro resignado, "a veces la pasión te hace tomar decisiones apresuradas" pensaba el rubio.

Deidara decidió tomar una ducha, y aunque no se sintiera con ánimos de una fiesta, tenía que estar presentable como el anfitrión que era; pasaron unos largos minutos donde el correr del agua se escucho al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño; se vistió apresuradamente, cogió unos jeans y una camisa negra, un atuendo ni muy formal, ni desarreglado; se acomodo el cabello de la forma habitual y se ajusto las cintas de los covers que calzaba.

En pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro personas fueron llegado al departamento los invitados de Naruto, todos ellos compañeros del Rubio menor; Deidara exploró con su mirada a los muchachos que yacían en su hogar, casi todos los rostros le eran desconocidos; bufo fastidiado. "se supone que esta fiesta es en honor a mí, y yo no veo nadie conocido" pensó molesto el rubio. Y cuando pensaba seriamente en echar a todos los adolescentes fuera de su casa, una cabellera rojo intenso le llamo la atención, se encamino hacia esta, sabiendo con certeza de quien se trataba, cuando estaba a unos pasos del joven pelirrojo observo cómo este platicaba con una animada y sonrojada Ino, sintió una leve punzada, sin duda eran celos; celos que no supo distinguir para quien iban dirigidos pues ambos jóvenes le atraían tanto sexual como emocionalmente. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esa insana emoción y procedió a llegar junto a ellos.

- konbanwa!

- konbanwa- respondieron al unísono Ino y Sasori.

Por unos segundos quedaron inversos en un silencio tenso. Sin embargo la rubia pronto lo disperso.

- ¡Muchas felicidades Deidara kun!- le felicito la rubia con una sonrisa y un efusivo abrazo.

El aroma a rosas, inundo el olfato de Deidara, el delicioso olor que desprendía la rubia despertó el libido en el muchacho, causando que la abrasara con más fuerza. Ino presintiendo lo que incitaba en el joven se retiro suave y lentamente del este.

- gran fiesta, Deidara- comento Sasori como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Naruto fue el que se encargo de todo hmp-

El departamento estaba repleto de adolescentes, y uno que otro compañero de Deidara, el que más resaltaba era un joven de cabello plateado, pues estaba rodeado de una masa de jovencitas dispuestas a hacer cuanto el joven universitario demandara. A Sasori al ingresar a la universidad le había llamado la atención ese joven, pero se desilusiono al saber que naturalmente coqueteaba con todo lo que tenía vida, sin embargo era totalmente heterosexual, y no había ni pisca de duda en ello, pues se rumoraba que cada noche la pasaba con una jovencita diferente y que gustaba excepcionalmente de las que eran vírgenes; y después recordó como se había enamorado de Deidara, el cual al principio no creía le correspondería, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió la persona más dichosa del mundo, mas ahora esa felicidad y su relación pendían de un finísimo hilo, no culpaba a Ino, pero el sabia que la rubia no amaba del todo a Deidara y que para ella sería fácil encontrar a alguien más, y con su ausencia tal vez dejara un abismo entre él y Deidara, un abismo que no sabía si podrían superar.

- estas muy pensativo hmp- Deidara saco de su cavilaciones al pelirrojo.

- Etto, noo, solo estoy un poco aburrido-

- olvidaba que no gustas de este tipo de eventos-

- pues si, no me gustan, no es nada grato ver como los jóvenes pierden su dignidad a causa de los efectos de alcohol-

- tienes razón, pero es divertido ver las torpezas que hacen- sonrió maliciosamente. - Ino chan, ven acá- grito escandalosamente el rubio.

Ino se encontraba charlando con Sakura, la cual estaba visiblemente perturbada; Naruto no dejaba de acosarla y su amado Sasuke se besaba apasionadamente con un joven de ojos aguamarina y cabellos color fuego; Ino trataba en vano de animarla y la verdad ya empezaba a frustrarse con la situación, hasta que un grito de Deidara la llamo.

- mira Sakura, no puedes remediar nada, si Sasuke tiene esas preferencias pues debes de aceptarlo, y anda ve con naruto, mira que se ve muy solito- la rubia empujaba a la joven peli rosa hacia donde se encontraba el rubio; así le dejaba el paquete de consolar a su amiga a naruto y ella sin pendiente podía ir a donde Sasori y Deidara.

- Etto, ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Ino mirando a Deidara, cuando llego a su lado.

- nada, nada, mira siéntate aquí- el rubio señalo un lugar entre el pelirrojo y él, las mejillas de Deidara estaba teñidas levemente de un leve rojo, producto del licor ingerido.

Ino sintió un poco de incomodidad al ver donde quería Deidara que se sentara, pues era un espacio muy reducido para ella, y al parecer no había a donde moverse, el sofá que ocupaban los dos muchachos, era exactamente para dos personas; al darse cuenta de las muecas de incomodidad de Ino, Sasori intento levantarse pero Deidara le detuvo tomando una de sus muñecas.

- oe, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sin soltarlo

- voy a dejarle el lugar a Ino, no creo que sea muy cómodo para ella, el espacio entre tú y yo-

- demo ella no ha dicho nada-

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla esperando su respuesta.

- yo... Puedo intentarlo- Ino dijo en un susurro, la verdad era que no quería que los jóvenes tuviera una discusión por ella.

Tomo asiento, y estaba tan junto de ellos que casi podía sentir la respiración de los jóvenes, a demás de que Sasori olía realmente bien, era una aroma fresco, y sin quedarse atrás Deidara exudaba un olor dulce entremezclado con el vino ingerido; al poco tiempo de estar entre ellos, ya se sentía embriagada solo por sus respectivos aromas.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo Ino chan?- susurro sensualmente Deidara cerca del oído de la rubia.

Ino al sentir el aliento del joven tan cerca le causo un estremecimiento e inconscientemente coloco una mano en el muslo izquierdo de Sasori muy cerca de su miembro; bruscamente el pelirrojo y la rubia voltearon a verse, sorprendidos y sonrojados; Deidara aprovechando que Ino se había girado en lado contrario a él, empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de la joven. Estimulada por los besos del rubio, la joven subió lentamente su mano hasta llegar a palpar el miembro de Sasori por sobre la tela del pantalón; la sensación que le causaba el masaje sobre su parte intima le mandaba agradables descargas al pelirrojo, jadió inconscientemente, y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la lujuria hasta que recordó que estaba en una sala repleta de adolescentes; Sasori se incorporo bruscamente, camino de forma apresurada a la salida si dejar que los rubios reclamaran por su repentina acción.

Miro con ojos incrédulos como el pelirrojo se levantaba sin aviso alguno, dejando que la mano que lo acariciaba cayera de forma brusca en el sofá, e inconscientemente se movió para levantarse y seguirle, mas las fuertes manos de Deidara la detuvieron.

- creo que Sasori kun, está molesto- le hablo apenada de cierta forma Ino.

- ¿Hmp?-

El rubio no se había percatado de la repentina ausencia de Sasori, y observando la cara angustiada de Ino, presintió que algo había molestado al pelirrojo y que dicha molestia probablemente la había causado la mujer de ojos aguamarina.

- te acompañare a buscarlo hm- soltó sin interés Deidara

- ¿Estas seguro?- su inseguridad no era por temor a enfrentar a Sasori, si no que tenía miedo que entre ellos se disgustaran por ella.

- Hai-

-demo..-

Y la mujer hubiera replicado si Deidara no se le hubiera adelantado, pues este ya estaba parado y listo para buscar al pelirrojo.

El viendo era un poco frío, este le llegaba suavemente a su rostro, y aunque empezaba a calmar su libido, no dejaba de sentirse aturdido por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por la excitación, por las caricias que le proporciono la rubia. Suspiro cansinamente, aun no aceptaba del todo la extraña relación que llevaban los tres, Ino le agradaba tanto como una confidente y amiga, y no cabía duda que amaba a Deidara, pero simplemente no podía dejarse amar por los dos rubios, ya que las sensaciones causadas por las habilidosas manos de la rubia competían con todo lo que Deidara le proporcionaba sexualmente.

- Sasori kun- Escucho la voz de Ino detrás de él.

No respondió. Quería seguir sintiendo el viento en el, aquel que calma sus instintos. Repentinamente sintió una mano ceñirse sobre uno de sus antebrazos, casi obligándolo a girarse, sin embargo giro por voluntad propia para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amado.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Deidara con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

- Hai, es solo que...-

-lo habláramos en casa de Ino, ven- le corto el rubio.

Pesadamente siguió los pasos de la pareja frente a él, y por la forma en que Deidara iba jugueteando con la rubia, supo que más que hablar terminarían en posiciones que tal vez el rubio había imaginado realizar con ambos en la cama.

Sasori Jadeaba pesadamente, los labios la rubia trabajaban magistralmente en su miembro, succionando y lamiendo, aunque algunas veces se detenía para jadear ella también, pues las manos de Deidara la masturbaban sin piedad; el cuarto de la mujer estaba inundado de gemidos y sonido guturales; la mujer succiono un par de veces más y el pelirrojo pronto sintió como se derramaba sobre la cara y los pechos de Ino.

Se recostó completamente para que la rubia se posara sobre él; las piernas de Ino se encontraban una a cada lado de la pelvis de Sasori provocando que el pene del pelirrojo se rozara con sus labios vaginales, las mejillas de Ino se encontraban encendidas y balanceaba sus caderas en un vaivén frotando sus sexos, la joven mujer sentía que el miembro bajo ella empezaba a endurecerse una vez más produciendo que ella produjera lubricación en su entrada; por su parte Deidara se encontraba detrás de Ino, masajeando y estirando los erectos pezones de la joven y su erecto miembro chocaba con los glúteos de la mujer.

Se acariciaron por unos segundos más hasta que Deidara llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad de la joven comprobando que estaba húmeda y lista, lleno sus dedos de los fluidos de la mujer y sin recato introdujo uno de los dedos mojados en el ano de Ino; al sentir la intromisión en esa parte de su anatomía, la rubia se sobresalto y un escalofrío la recorrió; el rubio sacaba y metía el dedo acostumbrando a la estrecha entrada a ser penetrada, cuando sintió que el dedo era bien recibido introdujo uno mas sacándole un gemido doloroso a Ino. Sasori se encontraba absorto viendo la expresión de lujuria en la rubia, escuchando los sensuales gemidos de la joven, entonces sintió la necesidad de satisfacer su propia necesidad, tomo la caderas de la joven para acomodarla de una mejor forma para poder empezar el coito; Deidara retiro los dedos del ano de la mujer al percatarse de que esta se movía, observo como el pelirrojo la acomodaba de forma adecuada para introducir su miembro en la vagina de la joven, sonrió satisfecho; Ino gemía al sentir como poco a poco descendía sobre el erecto pene, y al tenerlo dentro de ella comenzó a mover la caderas, satisfaciendo al hombre bajo a ella; sentía la delicadas manos del pelirrojo acariciando gentilmente sus cadera y otro par de manos estimulando sus senos, por algunos momento permanecieron así, sin embargo el rubio empujo su cuerpo hacia el pecho de Sasori, produciendo que sus glúteos y ano quedaran expuestos al joven rubio y sus senos apretujados sobre el pecho de Sasori. La nueva postura le causo un poco de incomodidad al pelirrojo, pero el placer era mayor como para quejarse, de repente y sin aviso sintió a la joven tensarse, y sostenerse fuertemente de sus hombros, Ino gemía llorosamente lo cual lo desconcertó, pero pronto su desconcierto fue disipado, Deidara empujaba dificultosamente entre sus glúteos, queriendo penetrarla analmente, la joven sentía un fuerte dolor, y comprendiendo lo que le pasaba, le beso los labios cariñosamente, y la lleno de palabras pasionales para ayudarla a superar el dolor, cuando el rubio consiguió adentrarse en la mujer, esta gimió aliviada y el vaivén se reanudo, las embestidas de Deidara producían que las caderas de Ino se movieran causando un placentero movimiento sobre el pene del pelirrojo, Sasori algunas veces besaba o chupaba los erector pezones de la mujer y cuando los libraba de sus labios, Deidara apretujaba los senos y pellizcaba los adoloridos pezones, aquello duro unos largos minutos, en donde solo se escuchaban los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas de los amantes. Ino sintió su primer orgasmo al sentir el semen tibio de Sasori dentro de ella después de que este culmino; se sentía cansada mas las envestidas de Deidara duraron unos segundos más hasta que este eyaculo y le produjo el segundo orgasmo a la joven.

Todo había comenzado con el proyecto de Deidara, el cual fue un éxito, y aunque aun consideraba a dicha técnica absurda y carente de estética, sonrió, la sensación de la tibia carne del pelirrojo y de la rubia habían valido la pena. Si no hubiera sido por ese proyecto tal vez ahora no estuviera repitiendo lo que aconteció en la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Notas de la autora:

Etto la verdad no se si se da a entender la posición del trío xD la verdad es mi primer trío xD y muchas gracias a todos aquello que leyeron este pequeñito fic, la verdad tiene para dar más, demo Creo que nos soy buena con este tipo de personajes U.u. así que este es el fin, tal vez con el tiempo y si hay más de dos personas que quieran continuación pues tal vez me anime =)

Sin más se despide Tsuki Hatake.


End file.
